Semillas de Grandeza
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Ellos no siempre representaron la lealtad, valentía, astucia e inteligencia, hubo un momento; muchos años antes de que Hogwarts fuese siquiera una idea, en el cual se mostraron como personas con grandes defectos. Esta es la historia de como llegaron a ser lo que los hizo grandes. Regalo para Gaheller por el AI de la Noble y ancestral casa de los Black
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: Bien, este capítulo tiene 907... así que me imagino que una vez las cuente todas, tendré unas 5000 o 6000 palabras a lo minimo ;p

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>-Vamos Salazar, no tengo todo el día- haciendo una mueca ante el tono impaciente de la chica, el joven de ojos grises continuó con su pesado trabajo. Aunque su pelirroja amiga no pareciera comprenderlo, él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.<p>

-Hago lo que puedo, pero esto es demasiado pesado- se lamentó mientras observaba a la chica que continuaba caminando con ahínco a una distancia bastante grande. Helga por su parte solo rodó sus ojos azules, no entendía del todo las lamentaciones del chico, no es como si fuese demasiado difícil cargar una cesta.

-Si no quieres ayudarme solo dilo, Amicus parecía bastante interesado en ocupar tu lugar- espetó, luego, reflexionando un poco, agregó en tono algo abatido – Yo sé que no te importo lo suficiente… después de todo no soy nada especial- terminó con un pequeño puchero que mostró en toda su gloria al pálido chico que ya empezaba a jadear por el esfuerzo.

-No, no, no- se apresuró a negar el chico- yo no quería lastimarte, Helga- colocó la canasta en el suelo y se acercó a la chica intentando abrazarla. Helga se alejó del contacto, con los años había aprendido a manejar a Salazar de la mejor manera.

-No, no me quieres. Desde ahora Amicus será mi mejor amigo y a ti no te tocará nada de la fortuna que haré cuando me case con un rico heredero, que ni de loca me caso con un campesino, tampoco podrás visitarme ni a mí ni a mis hijos. Todo por ser un desconsiderado conmigo y no ayudarme en momentos de necesidad- aseguró ofendida y negándose a mirarlo a la cara.

-No, si te quiero. Mira, ya estoy cargándola- contestó Salazar entre jadeos, la canasta pesaba horrores pero no quería que su amiga pensara que no le importaba o que lo alejara de su vida. Colocó la pesada y ancha canasta en su espalda con algo de esfuerzo pero bastante dispuesto a aumentar su ritmo, escuchó como sus pasajeras se inquietaban e inmediatamente las calmó con unos suaves siseos.

Había estado trabajando en este pequeño truco por algunos años y parecía que por fin estaba haciendo progresos.

-Bien, entonces continuemos- el chico soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando Helga le regaló una brillante sonrisa, su amistad era una de las cosas que más valoraba, después de todo ella siempre había sido muy buena con él.

Continuaron su camino por el terregoso camino de la colina, siempre vigilando por si alguien más los atrapaba. Bueno, Salazar vigilaba mientras la chica se encargaba de 'actuar con normalidad'. Cuando al fin llegaron al lugar, Helga soltó un suspiro cansado.

-¡Al fin! Creí que jamás llegaríamos- admitió antes de irse a descansar debajo de la amplia sombra de un árbol- continua con el plan- le recordó al chico que la observó con duda.

- No estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto… después de todo son solo muggles, no sabían lo que estaban haciendo- trató de razonar.

-Eso solo significa que son idiotas y por tanto no deberían, siquiera, permitirles la entrada a la villa. ¿Acaso vas a ponerte de su parte? ¿Aun después de que arruinaran el plantío de mandrágoras de mi familia?- cuestionó mientras se enderezaba haciendo rebotar sus pesados chinos.

-No creo que supieran lo importantes que eran- argumentó encogiendo visiblemente su cuerpo y tratando de apaciguarla- podríamos intentar hablar con ellos ¡E incluso pedir algunos consejos de cultivo!- en este punto empezó a rebotar en la punta de los dedos de sus pies- ¡Hacen unas cosas increíbles para asegurar un mayor provecho del suelo, y eso sin mencionar sus intentos por llevar a cabo los rituales de magia menor…!- Helga decidió interrumpirlo antes de que empezara a relatarle como bendecían sus tierras con métodos, en su opinión, absurdos y poco efectivos.

-Sí, sí, sí. Muy interesante, Sal, ahora haz lo que te pedí- Los ojos grises parpadearon confundidos por unos segundos antes de que su dueño hiciera una mueca.

-Pero alguien podría verme- protestó.

-No lo harán, por eso estoy aquí- aseguró la chica, ¿era su imaginación o el calor a su alrededor había aumentado?- ve, tienes que terminar antes de que alguien regrese. Si haces bien tu trabajo, te horneare unas deliciosas galletas- terminó.

Salazar simplemente asintió un poco más relajado, si Helga le daba galletas entonces no tenia que preocuparse demasiado, además, su amiga lucia increíblemente confiada. Era obvio que nada iba a pasar

-Bien, vuelvo en un momento- y sin decir más empezó a arrastrar la cesta hasta el interior del enorme jardín, siseando suavemente a modo de repartir instrucciones entre sus aliadas. Helga tenía razón, esos muggles necesitaban aprender una lección, y nada mejor que un susto para lograrlo.

Y eso sin mencionar que le daría a probar algunas de sus galletas, y si algo sabía era que en sus doce años de vida, jamás había probado algo tan bueno como sus galletas.

Helga se recostó despreocupadamente bajo la fresca sombra del lugar, el largo camino hasta aquí la había agotado. La próxima vez simplemente le diría a Salazar que era lo que debía hacer y ella lo esperaría en el interior de su casa, no es como si el chico la pudiese necesitar para algo, era más que capaz de cargar una cesta y liberar su contenido.

Poco a poco dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, ciertamente podría tomar una siesta, no había nada de malo en ello. No, absolutamente nada de malo.

No es como si fuera a pasar algo en cinco minutos.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bien, solo para que estemos en el mismo canal, Salazar tiene doce años y Helga tiene 13, casi 14…. Auqnue admito que estuve tentada a dejar a Sal de unos diez o nueve años ;3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 513

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>-¡Helga, ayúdame!- Helga se levantó asustada de su lugar en cuanto escuchó la voz asustada de su pequeño amigo, al parecer se había quedado dormida profundamente.<p>

Salazar estaba unos metros delante de ella, forcejeando contra sus captores, Helga hizo lo posible por no llamar la atención, aunque al parecer sus pobres intentos no dieron el resultado esperado.

-¿Lo conoces, chiquilla? ¿También estas metida en su estúpida bromita?- un chillido escapó de sus labios cuando un fuerte brazo, con las palmas callosas por el evidente trabajo físico, apretó una de sus muñecas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del par de hombres que ahora estaban junto a ella.

-¡Por supuesto que esta maldita mocosa está metida, es la chiquilla de esa vieja loca!- Bramó al tiempo que su agarre sobre ella se intensificaba. Salazar hacia lo propio tratando de zafarse, aunque sus intentos fueron cortados en seco cuando uno de los hombres más jóvenes (que no podría tener más de tres o cuatro años que Helga) le dio un certero golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire. La pelirroja dejó salir un gemido escandalizado.

- Es cierto, la mujer que nos ha estado gritando por destruir sus plantíos de mala hierba- completó otro.

Un zarandeo excesivamente rudo incrementó el dolor en su abusada extremidad- ¡Entonces habla de una maldita vez! ¿Estas con ese pequeño demonio?- alzó la vista y lo que vio la horrorizo, había una profunda ira en esas pupilas, llameando como el mismo infierno, y no necesito mas motivación que esa para saber que no quería tener nada que ver con estos tipos.

Salazar estaba solo en esto.

Además, él tenía la culpa de todo esto. Él era el que se había dejado atrapar con las manos en la masa, no era culpa suya si el chico no podía afrontar las consecuencias.

-¡Suéltenme!- vociferó con su mejor voz de mando, esa que siempre había puesto orgullosa a su madre- Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que sea que este niñato estuviese haciendo ¡Yo estaba durmiendo!- alegó.

Resueltamente ignoró al pálido chico que ahora la miraba con una mezcla de dolor y traición brillando en sus ojos. Ese no era su problema.

-¿Segura que no mientes?- cuestionó en tono amenazante el que parecía ser el líder.

-Absolutamente- replicó luciendo más segura de lo que en realidad se sentía.

-Entonces lárgate- gruñó por fin haciendo una seña para que el otro la soltara. Helga cayó al piso pero rápidamente se levantó y se alejó lo más rápidamente posible del lugar.

Salazar no protestó, solo comenzó a temblar y apretar los labios en cuanto se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dirigían.

Ahora de verdad estaba asustado, por lo menos Helga había logrado huir, no quería ni pensar lo que hubiese sido de ella si se hubiese quedado.

-Es momento de que nos encarguemos de ti, pequeña sabandija- afirmó el líder mirándolo fijamente.

El chico pasó un poco de saliva por su garganta, esperaba que Helga pudiese salvarlo. Seguramente por eso había huido ¿No?

Tenía que ayudarlo.

* * *

><p><em>NA: La escuela me mata pero ya para mañana debe estar todo subido.. ahora estoy que me caigo de sueño pero terminaré de subir lo mas que pueda_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 854

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>Dolor.<p>

Solo eso sentía sus huesos y músculos.

Estaba perdido en un estado en donde la fuerza de su mente poco podía hacer para imponerse ante el sufrimiento de su cuerpo.

Si bien no había pasado más de un par de días con ellos, y estaba esencialmente bien alimentado, eso no significaba que su cuerpo no estuviese agotado. Después de todo tenía tan solo doce años y su pequeño cuerpo no era apto para soportar los duros golpes de hombreas adultos.

Empezaba a perder la fe.

Y al mismo tiempo empezaba a ganar carácter.

Helga aun no había venido a rescatarlo y creía que jamás lo haría. Su instinto de supervivencia aprovechaba cada momento en que su mente pareciera cooperar y era en esos escasos momentos donde trazaba sus planes. Los Muggles no se habían mostrado cooperativos… quizá, después de todo, si fueran unos monstruos.

_-Déjenme ir- pidió mientras ataban sus muñecas a un par de grilletes, al parecer habían decidido tratarlo como a una persona realmente peligrosa. Salazar estaba comenzando a temer por sí mismo a cada minuto que pasaba. Sin embargo, aun quería pensar lo mejor de ellos, eran Muggles después de todo, no podían ser tan malos ¿Cierto?_

_-No hasta que hayamos aclarado algunas cosas contigo- declaró el hombre que hasta el momento había ejercido la batuta de líder._

_-¿Qué quieren saber?- preguntó, quizás si cooperaba con ellos entonces lo dejarían partir. No debería ser tan difícil, solo decir lo mucho que le había dolido a la familia de Helga el perder su valioso plantío y pedir disculpas. Ciertamente luego no tendrían motivos para mantenerlo encerrado._

_-¿Qué hiciste con esas serpientes?-la pregunta fue directa y sin vacilaciones- Mis hombres te vieron susurrándoles y a ellas acatando tus ordenes como si fuesen perros ovejeros- gruñó mientras tomaba asiento en una desvencijada silla de madera frente a él._

_Salazar lo meditó por algunos segundos y decidió que contarles la verdad no estaría tan mal, no es como si fuese algo incorrecto y, seguramente, una vez que les contara todo lo que era capaz de hacer y de que ellos lo liberarán, entonces sería capaz de probar que los muggles eran mejores de lo que los magos les daban crédito._

_-Soy un mago- dijo, el hombre frente a él frunció el ceño fastidiado- puedo hablar con ellas…. No es algo común, pero ellas me entienden… al menos últimamente, al principio creían que estaba invadiendo sus territorios o algo parecido. Creo que no se fiaban de un individuo con extremidades y cuerpo cálido…-sin darse cuenta había comenzado a balbucear._

_-Cierra la boca, mocoso-gruñó el hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta que estuvo a la distancia suficiente como para tomarlo de la barbilla- así que dices que eres un mago. ¿Acaso practicas hechicería? ¿Magia negra?- cuestionó en tono serio._

_El pálido chico frunció levemente los labios- He practicado algunos conjuros y mi madre dice que soy extraordinariamente hábil… y la verdad no se a que se refiera con magia negra, si habla de la nigromancia, no la he puesto en práctica- permaneció en silencio mientras meditaba- ¡Oh, pero estoy en buen camino con la investigación del desarrollo de algunas especies! Creo que sería capaz de darle vida a un basilisco. Aunque obviamente tengo que encontrar la forma de neutralizar el efecto de su mirada primero- explicó con los ojos relucientes._

_-Entonces es verdad- la voz del hombre se volvió más ronca de ser posible- ¡Tú y tu familia son brujos!- sus ojos adquirieron un brillo casi demencial- No son más que cucarachas… practicantes de artes negras que solo quieren aprovecharse de lo que no les pertenece- bramó asustando a un cada vez mas desconcertado Salazar._

_-Oh, pero esto no se quedara así- prometió mirándolo directo a sus ojos plateados- me aseguraré de que retires las maldiciones que colocaste sobre mi familia, hijo del mal. Y solo hasta que lo hayas hecho te entregaremos a la gente del pueblo para que te quemen en la hoguera- finalizó antes de dar el primer golpe._

Ahora Salazar no tenía idea de si podría llegar a salir de este lugar, el ambiente mismo menguaba sus fuerzas. El único momento del día en donde el calor disminuía era cuando llegaba el sacerdote y, en medio de cantos, lo empapaba de la cabeza a los pies. Aun no estaba seguro de si eso debía producir algún efecto en él y parecía que la falta de este frustraba a sus captores más allá de lo imaginable. Quizás, por su propia cordura, debería fingir que esos extraños ritos lo herían.

Si tan solo hubiese traído su varita, se reprochó, entonces ya habría logrado escapar.

Justo estaba a punto de caer dormido nuevamente cuando escuchó algo que inmediatamente lo reconfortó.

Una suave voz siseante que intentaba llamar su atención.

Su mirada rápidamente identificó el lugar de donde provenía, al parecer una de sus serpientes había logrado colarse en el lugar gracias a una grieta en las paredes.

Un brilló determinado apareció en sus orbes grises, por fin algo de vida inundaba sus pupilas después de estas lamentables semanas.

Había llegado la hora de escapar.

* * *

><p><em>NA: La escuela me mata pero ya para mañana debe estar todo subido.. ahora estoy que me caigo de sueño pero terminaré de subir lo mas que pueda_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 690

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>No se iba a sentir culpable, definitivamente n o iba a hacerlo. Al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez mientras veía el lugar al que habían arrastrado a su pequeño amigo.<p>

-Idiota- murmuró apretando los dientes.

Si tan solo hubiese sido más astuto, esto no estaría pasando. Si hubiese hecho las cosas de la forma exacta en que ella se lo había pedido entonces ahorita mismo podrían estar disfrutando de los frutos de su plan.

Si ella no lo hubiese metido en esto entonces Sal no estaría en problemas.

-Tonto chiquillo- volvió a murmurar mientras apretaba el pequeño bulto entre sus manos, aflojó su agarre sobre él cuando empezó a sentir las migajas desmoronándose.

-¿Tienes algo de comer?- Helga saltó en su lugar y tuvo que morderse fuertemente el interior de la mejilla izquierda para no soltar un grito que habría delatado su posición.

-¡Casi me muero del susto!- reclamó al delgado chiquillo que la observaba entre su desordenada melena oscura. Tenía un aire hambriento que solo lucen las personas que luchan diariamente por llevarse algo a la boca, casi al instante lamentó su arrebato.

-Lo siento- murmuró el chiquillo mostrándose arrepentido.

-No… soy yo… solo estoy algo estresada- admitió sentándose junto a él.

Vagamente se dio cuenta de la mano levemente herida del chico y sin pensarlo demasiado empezó a curarla, soltando uno de los listones de su cabello para vendarla, era un ritual tan practicado que ni cuenta se había dado de que lo había empleado con un completo extraño en lugar de con su familia o amigos.

-Disculpa- comentó ante la cara atónita del chico, al parecer la simple acción lo había conmocionado.

-No importa- respondió con la voz algo tensa- pero… ¿Tienes algo de comer?- volvió a preguntar el chico de aspecto frágil mordiéndose el labio al finalizar la petición.

-S-si…si tengo- con un último apretón a su carga, extendió el pañuelo que todavía tenía sobre su regazo y se lo ofreció. Estaba segura de que Sal entendería, siempre lo hacía.

El chico recibió el paquete con una expresión de inmensa felicidad y cuando le dio el primer mordisco a su galleta, Helga sentía que se le partía el corazón. En esas facciones infantiles veía reflejado a su pequeño Sal.

-¡Cocinas estupendo!- gimió el niño entre bocados, aunque Helga notó que la mayor parte de las galletas las dejaba de lado.

-¿En serio?- un rubor ascendió por su cuello, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos, después de todo Salazar iba a ser el primero en probar su nueva receta.

-Sí, es como si fueses el ángel de la comida- agregó el chico- seguramente se debe a tu corazón puro- comentó en un tono juguetón.

Helga dejo de sonreír ante eso.

Salazar seguramente no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Su pobre y pequeño amigo debía de estar sufriendo en ese lugar, después de todo era tan débil e ingenuo… esos mugggles podrían estar torturándolo.

Sus pensamientos continuaron el mismo curso mientras mordisqueaba más y más profundamente su mejilla izquierda.

-Disculpa, pero debo irme- al fin había tomado una decisión, rescataría a su pequeño amigo costase lo que costase.

-Yo voy con usted, jefa- el muchachito cogió el resto de las galletas y las metió en una desgastada bolsa de cuero para poder saludar a Helga al más fiel estilo marcial.

-No tienes que hacerlo- protestó la pelirroja, ya era suficiente con haber metido a un niño en problemas como para que ahora le siguiera…. Bien, tal vez debería averiguar su nombre.

-Tú me ayudaste, ahora me toca devolverte el favor- se excusó el chico con un encogimiento de hombros, Helga por su parte no pudo evitar admirar la lealtad que emanaba de ese pequeño y delgado chico tan parecido y a la vez tan distinto a su pequeño amigo. Se notaba que la vida de este joven había sido dura y aun así no dudaba en confiar ciegamente en ella a cambio de un pedazo de pan.

Quizás, se dijo, sería bueno mantenerlo junto a ella… siempre era mejor tener un modelo a seguir cuando intentabas cambiar.

Ella quería ser una mejor persona.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ok quería terminar el 'arco' de Sal y Helga pera ya no aguanto u.u mejor sigo mañana... gomene... respondere tu mensaje tambien dentro de los proximos dias, XD me encantó y hay muchas cosas que compartir :p_

_aunque confesaré que mis arcos de Godric y rowena son mucho mas cortos u.u... y Rowena me sacó canas verdes e.e_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 942

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>-Mira, podemos entrar por aquí- Helga miró detenidamente al chico antes de avanzar y empezar a deslizarse por el hueco. Aunque en un principio la idea de arriesgarlo le había parecido terrible, ahora no podía negar que su ayuda resultaba invaluable. Él chico era todo un bribón y su amplia experiencia simplemente le estaba facilitando las cosas de una forma grata e imprevista.<p>

-Bien, busquemos a Sal- murmuró al momento en que empezaba a caminar por los pasillos de apariencia tétrica y abandonada. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

-Debemos tener cuidado- comentó como cuestión de hecho mientras caminaba casi de puntillas por el lugar.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a protegerte- aseguró el chico mirándola fijamente con sus ojos color miel.

…

Una sonrisa taimada apareció en sus labios cuando su reptiliana amiga por fin había regresado con las llaves, en su propia lengua secreta se aseguró de que estuviese bien y seguidamente le pidió que llevase las llaves hasta sus doloridas manos.

No tardó demasiado en abrir los grilletes que lo aprisionaban.

-Bien hecho, cariño- siseó de forma poco reconocible para los oídos normales- Ahora solo tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo.

Avanzaron por el lugar de forma sigilosa, deteniéndose a escuchar cuando lo creían oportuno, debían darse prisa si querían evitar ser descubiertos, después de todo podría volver en cualquier momento.

-Aquí estas, mocoso- Salazar volteó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no lo había escuchado llegar. Sus ojos se ampliaron en shock pero no dio mayores muestras de miedo que esa, cerró los ojos por reflejo y esperó por el duro agarre que ese hombre impondría en su delicado cuerpo.

Pero este no llegó.

-¡Fuera abajo!- gritó una melodiosa voz al tiempo que el grueso hombre caía inconsciente a solo un par de centímetros de él- ¡Sal! ¿Estás bien?- los ojos plateados se enfocaron en la chica pelirroja que examinaba sus múltiples heridas con una cara llena de preocupación y culpabilidad. No podía creer que ella en verdad estuviese aquí.

-Has vuelto- susurró aun conmocionado.

-Por supuesto, bobo- respondió Helga con la voz ahogada, su cara firmemente metida en el cuello de su amigo- Aun te debo un lote de mis maravillosas galletas- aseguró con una sonrisa medio arrepentida.

Salazar asintió y le devolvió el abrazo, aunque con menos efusividad que antaño, esta experiencia lo había hecho crecer en gran medida y ahora sentía que podía ver las cosas de forma distinta.

-¡Hey, las manos fuera de la dama!- protestó el chiquillo que hasta el momento había escoltado a Helga por los interminables pasillos. Salazar miró extrañado al desconocido, este tenía el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de darle miradas de descontento.

Era solo un poco más bajito que él.

Ni siquiera cuestionó su presencia, era más importante salir de ahí ahora mismo.

-Larguémonos de aquí- ordenó, algo que sorprendió e hirió a Helga en partes iguales.

Porque ella le había fallado, por su culpa Sal había perdido su tierna infancia y su entrañable ingenuidad.

Al ver la recta espalda de su joven amigo marchando por el pasillo delante de ella, (con una pequeña lagrima escapando de uno de sus azules ojos) se prometió que jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error, ella se encargaría de cuidar a cada niño que llegase a su cuidado. No tendrían que pasar por lo mismo.

Y tampoco volvería a traiciona a un amigo.

Salazar por su parte no podía estar más feliz, a pesar de que en un principio había perdido su fe en su amiga… la vida le había dado una valiosa lección que conservaría hasta sus días adultos.

La auto preservación y la astucia eran dos cosas que necesitabas para poder sobrevivir a este mundo lleno de muggles peligrosos y temerosos del verdadero poder… y la única excepción a esas reglas debían ser tu familia.

...o.O. BONUS .O.o…

-Y a todo esto ¿Quién es el enano?-cuestionó Sal mirándolo de reojo, si resultaba ser otro de esos muggles entonces se aseguraría de mantenerlo alejado de su amiga. No sometería a Helga a ese tipo de locura.

Después de que habían logrado salir del lugar, Salazar se había desaparecido por algunos minutos, al parecer había ido a arreglar algunos asuntos. Helga tomó nota de que su varita, hasta ahora siempre a resguardo bajo su cama, estaba oculta en una de sus mangas.

Aparentemente el chico Slytherin no dejaría que otro grupo de muggles lo volviese a tratar de la misma forma.

-Mi nombre es Efraín Hufflepuff- declaró el chico ojimiel que había alcanzado a escucharlo, seguía manteniendo una postura bastante defensiva en contraste con la relajada de Salazar- Memorízatelo correctamente, porque a partir de ahora soy el único con el derecho de cortejar a la señorita- declaró de manera firme, sin dejar espacios a la protesta.

Helga enrojeció repentinamente, definitivamente no había esperado que este chiquillo (que lucía al menos un año menor que Salazar) dijera algo por el estilo.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- gritó Sal, al parecer había descubierto una vena de hermano sobre protector recientemente.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente ante la pantalla que mostraban ambos con sus discusiones, después de todo este sería un escenario muy común con el pasar de los años.

Gracias a su futuro esposo (quien al parecer era un miembro desheredado de una ilustre familia pura sangre por el hecho de ser un squib) aprendería sobre la satisfacción de un trabajo duro y una lealtad inquebrantable. Y, a pesar de sus palabras, si que aprendió a cultivar las tierras y tratarlas como la esposa de un campesino.

Aun faltaban demasiados años para que Hogwarts fuese siquiera un sueño, pero dos de sus pilares ya habían empezado a formarse.

* * *

><p><em>NA: hay fallos con el internet.. si subo esto seguido seré feliz _


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 532

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>-¡No, no quiero!- sollozó el infante en medio de un mar de pataletas- ¡No quiero!- volvió a chillar con un enorme grito.<p>

-Silencio, Godric- regañó la mujer que continuaba arrastrándolo, su madre nunca había sido de las que se ablandan con ese tipo de escenas- solo tómate la medicina de una vez- continuó mientras acercaba una cuchara de aspecto sospechoso (al menos en la mente del niño) a sus labios.

-Noooo- volvió a sollozar mientras el aceitoso líquido bajaba por su garganta, su madre había logrado introducirlo en un rápido y casi practicado movimiento.

-Listo- exclamó con una sonrisa triunfante, solo quedaba ver si esta nueva poción podía quitarle el catarro a su hijo por fin.

-Sabe asquerosa- gimoteó el chico secándose los mocos en las faldas de su madre.

-Le faltan detalles- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Pudiste envenenarme!-protestó con un ligero temblor recorriendo su espalda.

-Llevo un benzoar conmigo a todas partes, deberías estar orgulloso, cariño. Esto es en nombre del sutil arte de las pociones- desestimo mientras tomaba una libreta y empezaba a hacer anotaciones- Ahora ¿Sientes algo extraño?-preguntó curiosa.

Godric soltó un suspiro y empezó a relatar sus síntomas como ya estaba acostumbrado- mi nariz pica un poco pero no siento la lengua hinchada como la otra vez… no puedo asegurarlo pero creo que mi coloración sigue intacta- añadió al recordar la vez que sus mejillas adquirieron un tono naranja verdoso.

-Mmm, las garras de manticora funcionaron entonces- murmuró la castaña.

Godric decidió subir a su habitación, a pesar de que tenían un patio bastante amplio no pensaba salir allí ni de chiste. El lugar en donde vivían no era apto para eso, al menos el así lo creía. No quería ni pensar en que es lo que haría si un águila lo atrapara y llevara a lo profundo de la sabana… quizás una hiena lo terminaría devorando o tendría que unirse a una manada de cebras para encontrar el camino de regreso… si es que ellas volvían aquí como cada mes.

No, definitivamente no pensaba ponerse en peligro de tal forma.

-¡Kyaa!- un grito escapó de sus labios cuando se encontró de frente con una araña que había decidido colgar de su hilo justo en medio del pasillo, rápidamente la examino y soltó un suspiro de alivio. No era venenosa.

-Es solo tu sombra cariño- exclamó su madre desde la cocina, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los temores constantes de su hijo. Quizás tuviera algo que ver el que su padre y su tío hubiesen muerto por causas muuuy improbables.

-Si, mamá- respondió el pelirrojo rodando los ojos, su madre lo hacía parecer como un gallina.- Hola, Mercury- saludó mientras se inclinaba ante la jaula de su pequeña mascota. Una rata del desierto, convenientemente criada en cautiverio por el mismo y libre de enfermedades o suciedad.

Mercury era su mascota, amiga y compañera. No podía pedir a nadie con mejores oídos para sus problemas.

-Mamá volvió a experimentar conmigo- le contó haciendo una mueca- a veces me preguntó si no sabe la cantidad de magos y brujas que han muerto por experimentar con ingredientes mal tratados- continuó balbuceando a su acompañante, al menos era un buen medio para desahogarse.

* * *

><p><em>NA: XD a mi godric me gustó, aunque a mi Helga no la cambio por nada :p_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 425

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>-¡Devuélveme a Mercury!- chilló el pequeño de ocho años mientras trataba de dar alcance al enorme pajarraco que se había atrevido a arrebatarle a su mascota de las manos. No quería ni pensar en cuál sería el destino de la rata si no hacia algo para recuperarla.<p>

Se acercaba peligrosamente a la valla que separaba el área en donde las personas habían instalado sus hogares y el lado verdaderamente salvaje de áfrica. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, nada más oír el chillido angustiado de su mascota, saltó la valla y continuó con su loca carrera. Tenía que recuperarla.

Sin embargo sus piernas eran cortas y la distancia que el ave podía cubrir con sus alas demasiada, pronto la perdió de vista y junto a ella a su adorada Mercury.

-No- sollozó dejando salir un lamento al cual se le sumaron muchos más, no fue sino hasta muy entrada la noche que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido.

Perdido.

En la salvaje áfrica.

Pasó un poco de saliva por su garganta e intentó recordar las enseñanzas de su padre. Aun podía recordar su abundante cabello pelirrojo y su siempre presente sonrisa, pero fuera de eso los demás detalles eran borrosos, suponía que de haberlos suprimido durante tanto tiempo.

-Sigue las estrellas…- se dijo intentando identificar la constelación que su padre le había mostrado en alguna ocasión.

Al verse perdido y sin modo de ubicarse las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y los quejidos escaparon de sus labios, la situación pintaba mal.

De repente, un sonido extraño y en cierta forma reconfortante lo hizo callar. Eran una especie de… ¿Ronroneos? Bastante parecidos a los sonidos que hacia el gato de su vecina, solo que estos eran más fuertes. Abrió los ojos reprimiendo la mayor cantidad posible de quejidos sin gran éxito y de entre la maleza la vio surgir.

El miedo que recorrió su columna no podría ser fingido.

Un par de brillantes ojos felinos le devolvían la mirada desde el rostro peludo y curioso de una enorme leona, con un pelaje tan dorado como las espigas de trigo.

Este era su fin, estaba seguro de ello.

Volvió a sollozar con gran fuerza al tiempo que la enorme felina caminaba hacia adelante con el cuerpo ligeramente agazapado, en cierta forma creyó que intentaba calmarlo. Un áspero lengüetazo paró en seco sus lagrimones… No podía estar probándolo ¿O sí?

Aun enmudecido por su aturdimiento fue cogido del cuello de su camiseta por la enorme felina, quien ni tarda ni perezosa volvió a introducirse en la maleza.

* * *

><p><em>NA: diré que cuando leí que Godric vivía en africa *w* iluminación divina para mi... mas con eso de que he leido de leones que ayudan a niñas o niños en problemas porque sus lamentos les recuerdan a los de sus cahorros :3 pues esto fue lo mio_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 567

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>Después de algunos meses aun no podía creer su suerte, la manada de leones a la que había sido integrado lo había tratado como a un cachorro más (y no lo decía solo por el hecho de que había podido jugar con los mismos). Desde el momento en el que llegó había sido sometido a un meticuloso baño por parte de otras dos leonas.<p>

Admitía que en un principio había sido difícil contenerse de temblar y dejar de pensar que trataban de devorarlo.

Y aunque la carne cruda no estaba entre sus alimentos favoritos, era consciente de que las cosas podrían haber sido peor, su predicción de las hienas podría haberse hecho realidad.

Pero eso no era lo mejor.

Lo más maravilloso de todo había sido conocer al jefe de la manada, un enorme y orgulloso león de abundante melena que lo había olfateado y evaluado de pies a cabeza en cuento se dio cuenta de su presencia. El resoplido desinteresado y la posterior ley del hielo habían sido como un bálsamo para él pues, de alguna extraña manera, sabía que había pasado una prueba contra la que ninguna de las leonas se habría atrevido a discutir.

Momma, como había decidido llamar a la leona que lo había rescatado, se había acercado inmediatamente a él y se había frotado contra él en un afectuoso gesto.

-Supongo que aquí termina mi viaje- comentó con una mano apoyada en la suave melena de Waarde, el león tenía la vista posada en el mismo punto que él. Sin importar lo que pasara a partir de ahora, siempre recordaría a Waarde como una figura paterna.

Él había logrado recordarle a su padre, gracias a este fiero león ahora podía recordar las grandes cosas que había admirado de su padre y que había enterrado en lo más profundo de sí.

Momma había fallecido hace tan solo algunos días y la herida aun estaba fresca, eso no impidió que algunas de las leonas llegaran hasta su lado y lo llenaran de toscos lengüetazos que trasmitían los mismos sentimientos que diría cualquier madre humana.

_Te extrañaremos._

Sus hermanos de camada también lo observaban solemnes, pareciera que todos sabían que sus caminos se separaban a partir de ahora.

-Nunca los olvidare- aseguró juntando su frente con la de Waarde.

Y era sincero ¿Cómo olvidar las valiosas lecciones de caza de parte de sus madres adoptivas o la forma precisa de demostrar su fuerza enseñada por Waarde?

O la forma en que ellos lo habían ayudado a encontrarse a sí mismo.

-Sabes, Waarde… voy a extrañar los baños- admitió recibiendo a cambio algo muy parecido a un ronroneo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Waarde nunca había hecho eso con él, siempre parecía estarlo probando y él había tenido que ganarse su atención y aprobación en muchas ocasiones. Como la vez que había defendido a su camada de un grupo de hienas (ironías de la vida) con solo una roca afilada como arma. En esos momentos realmente había deseado una espada.

Con un último gesto se puso de pie y camino directo a la valla que ya no separaba un mundo sin miedo del otro… ahora simplemente era una alambrada que lo había separado de su verdadero yo.

Quizás mamá tendría alguna nueva medicina que experimentar, a su espalda un coro de rugidos anuncio el adiós de su exótica familia.

Sencillamente debería visitarlos en navidad.

* * *

><p><em>NA:pues este es el arco de godric .-... sigue mi dolor de cabeza y con la que me di de topes con el teclado_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 645

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>-Awww, Nelly. No seas así- Rowena sonrió bastante satisfecha cuando la firmeza de Annelise finalmente dio muestras de romperse. Con un poquito más de presión seguro que cedería, después de todo ella era demasiado linda como para no ablandarse ante sus ruegos.- Nelly- continuó alargando la 'e' en un mortificante lamento- yo en serio, en serio, quiero ir contigo- su labio inferior comenzó a temblar al tiempo que la chica se volteaba nuevamente.<p>

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedo llevarte conmigo- replicó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño, estaba empezando a cansarse de la cantaleta que había tenido que soportar durante los últimos días. Era, en cierta manera, exasperante.

-¡Pero es un baile tan bonito!- volvió a insistir.

-Y tú no estás invitada- declaró en tono cortante, no era por ser malvada con ella, pero su pequeña primita no comprendía del todo la situación. Este no era un baile cualquiera, en el se reunirían solo las mentes más brillantes de su círculo social y… bueno, Rony no era la chica especialmente lista. Ella misma tenía suerte de haber sido invitada por uno de sus tutores privados.

-No es justo- reclamó la joven dejándose caer en la mullida cama de su amiga- tu si puedes salir a divertirte con chicos lindos- añadió en tono aniñado- si sigo así nunca me casaré- se lamentó con un verdadero tono de mártir.

-¿No es demasiado pronto para que pienses en eso?- cuestionó Annelise interrumpiendo su rutina de maquillaje momentáneamente.

-¡Tengo dieciséis!- bufó Rowena ofendida- que tú seas una solterona de veintidós años no es mi problema- espetó.

-Y que tú quieras deshacerte del apellido de tu familia no es el mío- refutó realmente ofendida, no es como si ella no tuviese pretendientes… el problema era que le gustaba alguien que, quizás, no podría ser.

Rowena apretó los labios antes de responder- No veo que es lo grandioso de pertenecer a una familia de bibliotecarios aburridos y cuyo mejor acierto fue unirse a la familia de mi madre, alguien con clase y prestigio- comentó.

A veces era realmente vergonzoso para su orgullo el presentarse. ¿Quien querría tener nada que ver con Rowena Ravenclaw? Su familia paterna nunca había hecho nada mas allá de absurdas investigaciones que luego otros magos y brujas aprovechaban para hacerse un camino hacia la fama. No gracias, esa no sería su vida.

-Solo quiero ir a divertirme- dijo dulcificando su voz, tenía que ir a ese baile a como dé lugar.

-Podrás ir a muchas otras fiestas- afirmó la rubia mientras recogía un pequeño bolso con las cosas más indispensables… como su varita.

-¡Eres horrible!- gritó Rowena dejando caer gruesos lagrimones por sus mejillas.

Nelly podía quedarse con su dichosa fiesta, que al cabo no le importaba.

Con esto en mente se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación con un sonoro portazo, esperaba que la culpa la carcomiera.

….

-¿Qué hace una bella dama sin compañía e indefensa afuera tan tarde en la noche?- Rowena sonrió suavemente ante el gesto galante que el muchacho frente a ella le dedico, debía ser de una buena familia si estaba al tanto de que debía besar la mano de una delicada chica como ella.

-Salí a tomar algo de aire- mintió con una suave sonrisa, él no tenía que saber que no había sido invitada y que había logrado colarse al patio por una de las entradas de servicio.

-Entonces debo considerar todo un honor el haberte conocido… creo que debe ser el destino- afirmó el joven con una sonrisa fácil y un brillo coqueto en su mirada, unos cuantos mechones castaños caían sobre su frente dándole un aspecto francamente comible, en opinión de Rowena.

Mordisqueando su labio e intentando parecer recatada al ocultarse detrás de la cortina que creaba su largo cabello, asintió mostrándose de acuerdo con la afirmación.

Esto tenía que ser el destino

* * *

><p><em>NA: No soy capaz de escribir una Rowena tonta .-. para mi eso no existe XD trate de basarme en Lav-lav para algunas partes u.u_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 554

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>-¡Es un maldito embaucador!- gritó Annelise en cuanto Rowena le hubo confesado la identidad de su 'misteriosos enamorado'.- Créeme, Rowena, el no es de fiar… ha cometido tantas barbaridades contra jovencitas de buena familia- luego agregó para agregarle peso a su afirmación- además, su familia lo ha comprometido con Marie Selwyn- dijo volviéndose hacia su amiga que había perdido la sonrisa ante la respuesta poco entusiasta.<p>

-Estamos destinados- argumentó tercamente- Y él me comento lo de Marie- añadió arrugando la nariz ante el nombre- dijo que él no la quería y que el compromiso solo era un acuerdo entre sus padres…. Pero que podríamos escapar juntos antes del día en que se tenga que casar con ella- afirmó soltando un suspiro encantado.

-No le creas Rowena, además tu no serías feliz viviendo de esa forma- continuó Annelise intentando apelar al lado vanidosa de su amiga.

-Obviamente no acepte- exclamó Rowena como si la hubiese ofendido al sugerir tal cosa- le dije que yo era una chica decente y que jamás aceptaría algo tan degradante como eso- declaró mostrándose orgullosa de sí misma.

Annelise no sabía que otra cosa hacer, su amiga siempre había sido especialmente conservadora, siempre creyendo en el estricto orden de etiqueta y muy pendiente del qué dirán… si eso no había logrado disuadirla entonces no sabía que lo haría.

-Simplemente no quiero que te lastime- admitió.

-No lo hará, es un caballero y yo soy una chica astuta- le dedicó un guiño y Annelise solo pudo reprimir un gemido- Lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano- de verdad deseaba que eso fuese real. Por una vez quería equivocarse.

…..

-¿Qué estás qué?- pregunto con una voz ahogada y espantada, esto no podía estar pasando, no quería que fuese verdad.

-Embarazada- gimoteó Rowena, la vergüenza embargaba cada uno de sus sentidos- Y Wilfric no quiso responder- se lamentó nuevamente, le dolía en sobremanera confesar que había sido una idiota. Que había caído por un par de palabras bonitas y promesas vacías, debió de haber sospechado cuando los meses pasaban y él no decía nada sobre la tal Selwyn.

Cada una de sus citas había sido tan discreta, fuera de las miradas curiosas y a pesar de que le había parecido sospechoso había optado por ignorar los hechos a favor de su sueño adolescente. Se sentía tan increíblemente estúpida.

A pesar de que había comenzado a valorar el conocimiento durante estos meses, no les había dado la debida importancia. Aun si él era un asno en cuanto a moral, no podía negar que poseía una mente privilegiada y lo que al principio habían comenzado como pequeñas lecturas para sentirse a la altura de su compañero, ahora eran una pequeña reunión con un viejo amigo al que había tardado demasiado en reconocer.

Actualmente le era casi imposible estar sin un libro durante más de un par de días.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- cuestionó Annelise realmente preocupada por el destino de la criatura y sacándola efectivamente de sus reflexiones.

-Lo que toda mujer despechada, Nelly- respondió secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano- Vengarme- agregó con una sonrisa agridulce. Wilfric Rosier lamentaría el día en que se metió con la pequeña heredera de la familia Ravenclaw.

Era hora de emplear la información adquirida.

Después de todo, el conocimiento es poder.

* * *

><p><em>NA: No soy capaz de escribir una Rowena tonta .-. el proximo chap es el final ¡Yay!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo:** Semillas de Grandeza

**Palabras**: 387

**Disclaimer**: Ni la saga de Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u todo es propiedad de Jk

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Peticion: Bien, mi AI me pidió que hiciera una historia donde los fundadores de Hogwarts (de preferencia niños) fuesen todo lo contrario a lo que representan (Helga perezosa y desleal, Rowena tonta y cerrada de mente, Godric miedoso y llorón, Salazar ingenuo y amante de muggles :p) y que se explicara como cambiaron… XD dire que me divertí un montón con esto… aunque siento que no lo logré del todo u.u solo espero que a mi AI no le parezca una basura porque todavía me faltan algunos capítulos_

_Por cierto, como dato curioso, yo antes de investigar me había planteado que quería a Helga aprovechándose de un pobre Sal XD y en la información me encuentró con que ellos eran amigos y que Helga lo derrotó en un duelo.. simplemente demasiado para mi jajaja descubrí cosas de los fundadores que no me había imaginado y otras tantas que encajaban muuuuy bien con mi cannon mental :3 _

_En fin, mejor dejó lugar a la historia:_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué se siente ser humillado?- preguntó sonriente desde su posición altiva y orgullosa.<p>

A sus pies la figura caída de Rosier mostraba su más patética figura, Rowena había logrado derrotarlo en un complicado duelo de magia, frente a esos miembros de la elite a la cual el joven siempre se había jactado de pertenecer.

La batalla había sido bastante insidiosa y las apuestas habían sido increíblemente altas, el orgullo de Rosier le había impedido darse cuenta del gran progreso que había efectuado su última victima en tan solo un par de semanas. Si hubiese sabido de la cantidad de recursos con los que contaba, entonces habría analizado sus posibilidades de forma más detenida y haciendo gala de su gran y supuesto intelecto.

Rowena continuaba inamovible en su lugar, ni un solo mechón había escapado de su complicado peinado y en medio de sus cabellos color ébano descansaba una delicada y algo ostentosa tiara que definitivamente había llamado la atención de la mayoría.

-Has perdido tu prestigio- continuó mirándolo directo a los ojos como un ángel condenatorio- tu familia te ha desconocido y ya no tienes una prometida con la cual refugiarte- agregó mostrándose siempre orgullosa, la barriguita poco abultada era exhibida como un premio y no como una deshonra.

Ya no tenía que preocuparse por el futuro de su pequeña, la apuesta había sido clara. Habían apostado el honor y respeto con que cada uno contaba, era un todo o nada y Rowena definitivamente había salido airosa con algunos sencillos hechizos que requerían poca cantidad de magia.

Solo había sido cuestión de analizar las debilidades de su oponente y maximizar sus propios talentos.

-Al final tu ignorancia ha sido tu perdición- agregó socarronamente y devolviéndole de forma efectiva las mismas palabras que le había dedicado el día que le había informado de su embarazo.

Con una última mirada, se alejo de su enemigo caído con el porte de una reina (había cosas que jamás cambiaban) y desde aquel día la fina tiara que había tenido la fortuna de adornar su sien ese día será conocida como una gran portadora de conocimientos.

-y recuerda respetar mi nombre de ahora en adelante, soy Rowena Ravenclaw- _y, a partir de ahora y hasta el fin de mis días, valoraré el conocimiento como el mayor tesoro de los hombres y mujeres._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Lo logré :3 subi todo al fin n.n me siento orgullosa de mi misma :p espero que te haya gustado u.u aunque no sea la gran cosa_


End file.
